Get The Strap (Uncle Murda song)
Not to be confused with the Rich White Man song of the same name "Get The Strap" is an East Coast Hip Hop song by American rappers Uncle Murda, Casanova, 6ix9ine and 50 Cent released on August 25th, 2018. Lyrics Cent & Casanova: (Grrr, rah) Yap, yap, go get the strap (Grrr, rah) Yap, yap, go get the strap (Grrr, rah) Yap, yap, go get the strap Go get the strap Nigga, go get the strap Casanova: Fuck that, niggas out here active blood What's brackin'? You'll never catch us lackin', blood You stupid, you think we ain't packin', 'blood Fuck wrong with you? I don't like the way you actin', blood (Get up off me) Murda: Get the grip, find an opp, give him the whole clip (bang) That's his car pulling up, shoot up the whole whip That's his man, hit him too, that nigga down with him Check his gram, see who else be hanging around with him (yeah) He could get it (uh huh), him too, nigga go get the strap Load it up, spin the block, I know where them niggas at (where?) Where they at? Who they with? Them niggas gettin' smoked Line 'em up; they ain't hard to find, all them niggas broke (stupid!) Old dog, Nino Brown, Michael Jordan, what? Be like Mike, yeah right, I wanted to be like Tyke (woah!) Big cuban, flooded Rollie, I see ya eyin' it (I see ya) Get ya clapped if I think you think about trying it 6ix9ine: Aight, so boom, first up all y'all niggas suck my dick Matter of fact, suck my dick with your mother's lips (stoopid!) Ah, ah, ah, niggas runnin' out they mouth Y'all dead-ass, like I won't punch you in your fucking mouth Matter of fact, I'ma smack fire out you boy Are you dumb? I'ma beat the brakes off you boy You some "gas what I smoke, nigga" (bang bang) Nah, on this dick your mother choke nigga Cent: Yap, yap, go get the strap Yap, yap, go get the strap Yap, yap, go get the strap Go get the strap Nigga, go get the strap Casanova: Man fuck that, my niggas 'bout that action blood Catch one frame, my niggas got that strap in blood They scrapping, my niggas get to clappin'', blood Fuck wrong with you? I don't like how you actin', blood (Get up off me) Cent: I am not gang gang I do not gang bang Don't play me like I'm pussy, I will pull up and bang bang Niggas get knocked out, then say they gon' pop out Hop out, ooh, wop out, and air the whole block out Blow the whole stock out, and I'm 'bout what I'm 'bout I'm a one man band, I bring the drum out and dump it Bend your block, one o'clock, blowing the trumpet I'm with the shits, my niggas still hit the licks I'm stupid rich, still doing some stupid shit You niggas know the vibes, scared to come outside That's the third time you've been got, second time you was shot Your man just ain't your man, he saw us first and fucking ran We on a different type of time, you on some different shit Now nigga, don't you play with me, play with a bitch I ain't ran into a problem that I can't fix Hit your ass upside the head with a full stick Yap, yap, go get the strap Yeah, yeah, go get the strap Yeah, yeah, go get the strap Go get the strap Nigga, go get the strap Yeah, yeah, go get the strap Yap, yap, go get the strap Yap, yap, go get the strap Go get the strap Nigga, go get the strap Why It Sucks # The song (except the 50 Cent part) was poorly received by the audience, the whole song getting an 1.99 on RateYourMusic. See the reasons below. # Uncle Murda and Casanova's parts are terrible because they scream through the whole song. They also don't rap whatsoever and just scream. # 6ix9ine sounds the worst out of everyone. He screams as usual to the point of destroying his vocal chords. # You cannot understand sometimes what they are saying (except 50 Cent). # The lyrics are very offensive and repetitive. The N word is repeated 20 times through the whole song. # The music video isn't shot well. # Speaking of point 5, the whole song is about shooting black people, which makes no sense at all. # The flow is terrible, with the exception of 50 Cent's part. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is very well-produced. # 50 Cent's part is decent and he doesn't scream unlike the other rappers featured. # The cover art is great. Music Video Category:6ix9ine songs Category:50 Cent Songs Category:Uncle Murda Songs Category:Casanova Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with good production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs where One Artist did better than the Rest